It's All About Addison
by Chelle Storey-Daniel
Summary: Set right after Addison tells Callie about the abortion. Callie decides her best friend needs a vacation. NC17


Title: It's All About Addison (1/1)

Author: Chelle Storey-Daniel

Pairing: Callie/Addison

Rating: NC17

Summary: Takes places immediately after Addison told Callie about the abortion. Callie decides that her best friend needs a vacation.

Disclaimer: Shonda Rhimes and ABC own all of it except the smut. Which I'm not sure I'm claiming either. ;)

Dedicated to: All of the readers who have supported me. From the bottom of my heart, you guys are amazing.

"George kissed me. Yesterday. One minutes he's holding a urine bag and the next minute he's kissing me." Callie said by way of greeting to Addison. She added sugar to her coffee and stirred. "You think he's just freaking out about his dad?" No reply. "Yeah. You're right, you're right," Callie continued, undaunted. "He's probably just freaking out. I shouldn't hold him to it."

Addison finally looked up from her laptop and said, "What?"

Callie, who had the cup midway to her mouth, stared at her with a look of frustration, then set it down. "Did you not hear a word I just said? I'm pouring my heart out here. Geez. It really is all about you, isn't it? It's allll about Addison. Everything's about Addison."

"I aborted Mark's baby."

Callie, who had picked up her cup and finally taken a sip ... set it slowly back down on the table. "It IS all about you. The floor's all yours."

Addison slipped her glasses off with her pinkies and folded them under her chin. "About eight months ago. I - peed on a stick and I wasn't even, uh, gonna tell him, but then I did. Tell him. And, uhm, he went out and he bought this insane Yankees Onesie and a calendar and marked the due date. Which ... I should mention was today."

Callie fought an inner battle to keep the shock off her face. "You didn't want a baby?"

"I wanted Derek," Addison replied immediately. "I wanted to have a baby with Derek."

The admission took a visible toll on the redhead. Her lips paused somewhere between a smile and a grimace as she listened to herself speak the truth. It was only a second before she added, "I never thought I'd end up alone."

Putting her hand on Addison's arm, Callie said, "Hey! You have not ended up anywhere!"

With a fake laugh, Addison smiled, nodding. "Yeah. You're right and I know. It just that, uhm, sometimes it feels that way." Her blue eyes filled with tears as she studied her best friend. "You know? This is one of those weeks ... that it feels that way."

Biting her bottom lip, Callie watched as the other woman picked up her own cup of coffee and took a sip. Her lips were trembling, her eyes were glassy with unshed tears, and when she exhaled her breath was ragged. Continuing to rub her friend's arm, Callie said, "You know what we need?"

"Do overs in life?"

"No," Callie resolutely stated. "A vacation. I don't know about you, but I have plenty of vacation time and I really, really need to get out of here for a while. What do you say?"

Addison laughed skeptically at first, but sobered when Callie didn't crack a smile. "Are you serious?"

"I am dead serious."

"Where would we go?"

"You want sand or snow?"

"Surprise me," Addison laughed. "You pick and I'll tag along. I trust you."

"Oooh, that's a lot of responsibility you're giving me."

"You haven't disappointed me yet." Holding out her hand, Addison waited for Callie to take it. "I've never told anyone about the baby. Well, except Mark. I trust you, you know, with my life."

Callie didn't know that, but she still nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"You're better than O'Malley, by the way. Who cares if he kissed you or if he meant it. You deserve to be kissed by someone who doesn't leave you guessing. Someone like -"

"Like who?" Callie prompted.

"The right person."

"I doubt they exist."

Addy squeezed her hand. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"I just don't get it."

"What's to get?"

"Callie, you are from Miami. Why in the hell would you pick THIS PLACE?"

"I can count the times I've seen this on one hand," Callie replied, bending down to scoop up a handful of powdery snow. "This is going to kick ass! Skiing. Sledding. Snowball fights. You trust me. Remember?"

"Do I have a choice?" Addison was frowning when she watched the cab driver pull away. She looked down at her Louis Vuitton luggage and said a silent prayer of gratitude that she had only packed two bags.

Callie, on the other hand, had the forethought to pack ONE backpack and she was smiling when she hefted it over the shoulders of her marshmallow white coat. Her cheeks were already bright pink from the cold and the white toboggan on her head made her hair look even darker. The smile she had been wearing the entire plane ride faded when she saw that Addison looked miserable. "You hate it? Shit! You hate it!"

"I don't hate it," Addison quickly lied, thinking that there was nothing in the world that would damage her expensive Italian boots more than snow. "I was just ... envisioning Hawaii."

"I gave you a choice. I asked which you preferred!" Callie reached down and picked up one of Addy's suitcases, fighting hard not to groan under the weight. "We should get going. It's starting to snow again."

Addison pulled the handle on her remaining suitcase and tugged it along behind her. "How far did you say it is?"

"I didn't, but I think it's a mile. I hate that the cab couldn't make it up to the lodge. Are you going to be okay?"

Squaring her shoulders, Addy gave a determined nod. "I happen to be in great shape. I can jog five miles. I can assure you that walking one is going to be a piece of cake."

"Ooookay." With a map clutched in her free hand, Callie started down the trail. She breathed deep, feeling the burn in her lungs. It actually burned a little too much for her liking.

After ten minutes ... it was almost unbearable.

Callie looked behind her and saw that Addison and wrapped her blue scarf around her mouth and nose. Putting the suitcase down, she followed suit, drawing her black one around her own face. Blue eyes met brown in a very accusing manner and Callie shrugged. "It's building character, Addy. And we'll be pampered senseless when we get there. They have in room massages, mud baths, and pay per view."

"I'm so excited I could pee," dead panned Addy. "Actually, that may not be such a bad idea. At least then my legs would thaw and I could feel them again."

Wiggling her toes in her snow boots, Callie realized that she was having the same problem. "Let's just keep walking."

Another ten minutes passed. And then twenty.

The exposed parts of Callie's face were starting to sting and her arms ached under the weight of the suitcase she kept shifting back and forth. Consulting the map again, she shook her head. "This can't be right. Granted, we're walking like turtles, but one mile? We should have been there by now."

Addison, who was shivering uncontrollably now, stepped beside the other woman and looked at the map over her shoulder. "I never saw a fork in the road. According to this we should have seen one almost immediately."

Looking back the way they had come, Callie was stunned to see that the falling snow had already erased their tracks. It was coming down so hard that visibility was becoming an issue. Determined not to panic, Callie pulled out her cell phone and activated the GPS. It was slow going as it searched for a signal and by the time she punched in the address, having removed her gloves to do so, her hands were bright red. She had to surrender the device to Addison as she breathed on her hands, then slid them under her armpits, but it was no use. Her surgical career had been done in by frostbite ... she just knew it.

"THIS SAYS WE ARE TWELVE MILES FROM OUR DESTINATION!"

"WHAT!?"

Addison held the phone out and sat down on her suitcase, which tipped over with her. She toppled backward ... and kept going and going and going. Images of Sonny Bono skiing into a tree flashed through her head as she realized that she was sliding down a slope with Olympian speed. If ass sledding was an event ... Addison Montgomery would have won the gold.

And if the Olympics had an opera event ... she would have won that as well. She hit every octave the human voice possibly could and several that sounded like something straight out of the wild kingdom. When she finally came to a stop, flat on her back and lying in the middle of a semi-frozen stream, she took a moment to reflect on just how shitty her life had gotten in the past hour alone. Who knew that rock bottom was in Colorado?

Sitting up, she pushed her thick wool hat out of her eyes just in time to see Callie flying toward her. Unlike Addison, Callie wasn't making a sound, but her arms were straight out in front of her and her mouth was wide open like she wanted to. She hit a mound of snow, went airborne, and then landed next to Addison ... face down in the stream. Cold water splashed up and over Addy, going down the front of her coat and she screeched in agony.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Callie demanded, leaping to her feet.

As far as recoveries went, Addison thought, Callie's was pretty impressive. Instead of lying there like the dead, she was back on her feet in an instant, yanking Addy with her and patting her down. "Callie."

"Can you move your feet? Is anything broken?"

"I'm fine."

"You sounded like you had broken every bone in your damn body!" Callie snapped, turning toward the slide they had just barreled down.

They had to look straight UP to see where they had been.

"Oh ... shit." Callie put her hands on her hips. "Uh, I don't mean to point out that this has gotten a little ... out of hand ... but ... our luggage is still up there."

"And YOUR PHONE is halfway down it!" Addison yelled frantically. "This is it. We're dead. We are going to die."

"Where is YOUR phone?"

"In my LUGGAGE! The luggage that YOU LEFT!"

"Well, excuse me!" Callie shouted. "I was trying to help you and got too close to the edge. It's not like I PLANNED on following you."

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?"

Callie surveyed their cloud white surroundings. "Build an igloo?"

"Lovely."

"We could try climbing back up, but -"

"What is that!?" Addison suddenly grabbed Callie's arm, pointing behind them. "Is that a fence?"

Callie extricated her feet from the slushy pond and held out her hands, helping Addison do the same. They walked twenty feet to a thatch of trees and sure enough, there was a split log fence buried in the dense snow. Climbing over it, she waited for Addison to follow suit. Unsure of where she was going or what she would find, Callie led the way ... climbing over fallen trees and ducking under low branches. Her wet clothes had now become torturous and she knew that Addison was not faring any better. The only hope she could cling to was that the cab driver would realize his mistake and send a search party because she had not notified anyone of their destination.

Her feet aching enough to make her want to cry, Callie turned to ask Addison if she wanted to stop to rest and that's when she saw it.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever witnessed in her life.

There, just to the right, was a rustic little cabin with a red tin roof. It looked ready to collapse under the weight of itself, but it was shelter. "Addison! Look!"

"We're saved!" Addison breathed, then wrinkled her nose. "Or ... I could point out that every horror movie has a cabin just like that and we should run the other way."

"Come on." Running as much as one can in a snow suit, Callie closed the distance and climbed the steps on the porch. It didn't sag or groan and she took that as a good sign. What wasn't a good sign ... was the fact that the door was slightly ajar. She exchanged wary looks with Addison before she pushed it open, saying, "Hello?"

It was empty and exactly like something out of a slasher movie. There was a wood burning stove in one corner, a rickety table with two chairs, and a bed that looked like something out of 'Little House on the Prairie'. It was lumpy and covered in a faded quilt, but it was dry and that was the most important thing. Stacked against one wall was enough wood to last a while and Addison raced across the room with abandon, loading several sticks into the stove. Callie shut the door behind them, locking it with an old fashioned latch as she took in the rest of the room. There were several shelves containing a few pots and pans, but no food that she could see. She walked across the small expanse and opened another door, wrinkling her nose when she saw the state of the bathroom, but the fact that a bathroom existed at all was enough to thrill her. Back in the main room, Addison was frantically moving pots and pans around.

"What are you looking for?"

"Matches."

Callie joined her in the search. They found a large can of green beans and several smaller cans of fruit before finally locating a box of matches. When Addison opened it, she groaned. "There are only four left."

"We better make it count then," Callie told her. "We can't let the fire die out."

"You think anyone lives here?" Addison asked as she removed her gloves and rubbed her hands together.

"Freddy Krueger?"

"At times like this ... I really dislike your sarcastic humor."

"Would you prefer Mike Myers?" Callie watched as the other woman struck a match, holding her breath as she waited for it to catch the wood in the stove on fire. It died out before it could do any good. "Shit. We need paper."

Addison rifled around on the shelf again and pulled out a flimsy girly magazine. "Great. We're in a pervert's house. All the slasher movies have perverts, cabins, and tits."

"Just light the damn thing."

"Hold it."

Callie gingerly held the magazine, smiling as Miss December's garter caught fire. She let it fire up before sliding it into the stove and a few moments later, one of the logs blazed up beautifully. With a sigh of relief, Callie shut the little door and held her hands out.

"We need to get out of these wet clothes." Addison pulled her scarf off and draped it over one of the chairs, then bent down and unzipped her boots. "Hypothermia."

As Addison undressed, Callie checked the bed and was relieved to find that there was a blanket underneath the quilt. It was thick, woolen, and even though it all smelled musty ... it would keep them warm. She pulled both off the bed and shook them hard before she laid them back down. Her own clothes slowly began joining Addison's on the second chair as they peeled off their layers. Addison was down to her bra and panties first and she cast a sidelong glance at Callie, who was pulling off her wet long johns. Nodding to herself, Addison unhooked her bra, which was soaked, but left her panties on. "You want the blanket or the quilt?"

"I have more padding than you," Callie said, looking at Addison's tiny waist. "You take the blanket. It's thicker."

Addison wrapped the scratchy blanket around her shoulders and sat down on the foot of the bed. She didn't realize that she was watching Callie undress until the other woman padded to the bed. She, too, wore her panties and nothing else. Those panties, Addison noted, were red, lacy, and not at all what she would have imagined her best friend preferring. She held her breath as Callie picked up the quilt and swept it around her. It made her breasts rise up, Addison noted, and they were pretty nice breasts, you know, if you noticed things like that.

About your best friend.

"See something you like?" Callie finally asked.

"I, uh, just ... was noticing your tattoo." Addison lied. "It's ... nice."

Callie looked down at the front of her hip, where a red heart was held securely in two hands while a gold crown sat on top. "Claddagh."

"What-uh?"

Callie moved into the shard of light that was spilling in through the window and opened the quilt with no qualms. "The hands are friendship, the crown is loyalty, and the heart is love. It's Irish."

"It's also 'Buffy'," Addison pointed out. "Please tell me a teenage vampire love story didn't inspire you to mark your body."

"Not quite." Callie pulled the quilt around her again and sat down, her shoulder against Addison's. "My mother is Irish. Her wedding ring is a Claddagh ring and I always loved it. Since I've given up on the prospect of finding someone to give me one ... I got a permanent one."

"That, my dear," Addison stated, "is very defeatist and depressing."

"That's my life," Callie replied, shivering uncontrollably now. "It is SO cold."

"The oven won't hold any more wood."

"I'm a Miami girl," Callie's teeth chattered. "I should have picked sand. I can't even handle Seattle winters without having an electric blanket and a space heater."

Addison glanced at the quilt around her friend, noting that it was threadbare in places. "Share with me."

"What?"

Holding out her arm, Addy inclined her head. "Come on. Body heat is even better than an electric blanket."

Callie glanced down at Addison's naked side and it dawned on her that she really shouldn't be thinking about the freckles on her rib cage or the way her black panties looked against her alabaster skin. No, those weren't things that you considered about your only friend in existence, but that's exactly what she was thinking. The only thing that prompted her to accept Addison's invitation was the realization that she was going to die from exposure if she didn't. Glancing behind her, she nodded at the two pillows there and said, "You think it's safe to put our heads on those?"

"At this point ... whatever kills us the quickest will make me happy." Addison grinned, the sappy lopsided grin that wrinkled her nose, then slipped backward, settling her blanket over her. She patted the side of the bed and watched Callie stand up, settling the quilt over the bed again. Wordlessly, Callie crawled next to Addison and sighed in relief when she felt how warm the redhead was. "Better?" Addy asked.

"Oh my god. You're hot."

"Stop flirting with me, Calliope. You've already got me in bed. Now what?"

Callie shivered again and she wasn't entirely certain that it had anything to do with the fact that she could see her breath in front of her. Addison was a few inches away from her and she felt her turn, facing her. Callie did the same, pulled by something she didn't entirely understand, until she lay facing her friend. Their thighs were touching, their hips were flush, and when Callie looked down ... her breath caught in her throat. Their bare breasts were also touching and she moved her shoulders just a fraction of an inch, just enough for her hardened nipple to rub against Addison's. It sent an electric thrill through her body where it settled between her thighs.

Beside her, Addison gasped and Callie felt her face turn crimson. Her first instinct was to flee from the bed, but Addison's hand snaked out and caught her hip, holding her firm. This time ... it was Addison who moved and Addison who stared under the cover as her ivory breasts stroked over Callie's cinnamon colored ones. Nipple to nipple, swell to swell, and both women made a noise in the back of their throats, their eyes finally meeting.

"Callie -"

Callie's reply was to reach up, cupping Addison's cheek. When she leaned in to kiss her, Addison met her halfway and slid her leg over Callie's hip. Their tongues touched tentatively and then more insistently as they moved closer together. No explanation, no hesitance, nothing but a languid acquiescence passed between them. It was strangely calm, no urgency, no rushing and when Callie found herself flat on her back with Addison hovering over her, she could only watch through hooded eyes as Addison pulled the cover up over her head and then latched onto one of Callie's nipples, nipping and sucking. Callie's back arched, drawn upward as if summoned by a powerful spell, and Addison's hand moved around her back, holding her, supporting her as she moved to the other nipple and doled out equal affection.

"Oh ... god ..." moaned Callie, snatching the cover away and wrenching Addison back to her mouth, where she kissed her with everything she had.

At the precise moment that Addison's tongue slipped into Callie's mouth ... her hands moved under the lacy waist of Callie's panties and traced her quivering slit. One finger dipped into her, bringing her moisture up to her clit and Addison lazily massaged it, moving her fingers in a circle. Around and around, then back down to feel exactly what she was doing to Callie. For her part, Callie had moved her legs around Addison's waist and urged her to rock against her in time with her fingers and Addison seemed more than happy to comply. They moved together, dancing, tangling, surging, and falling into something that neither had anticipated.

Callie came with Addison's mouth on hers, moaning her name against her lips.

Addy moved down again, sucking at the other woman's nipple as she enjoyed the grasping contractions of Callie's release on her fingers.

It was short lived, however, because Callie recovered quickly and rolled Addison onto her side, facing her. She gave her a sweet smile before kissing her and diving under the cover. She heard Addison laugh when she nipped at her rib cage and did it again on principle alone. It had been years, Callie thought, since she had touched another woman and this ... this was the first time she was all the way in it. It wasn't a drunken college dare. It wasn't loneliness or boredom or curiosity. No ... what was driving her was the need to make Addison feel the same thing she had felt herself and Callie Torres had never really been the type to worry about helping someone find such a powerful release. She was always in a quest for her own, but at the moment, she wanted to be nothing more than a giving lover.

Sliding her fingers into Addison's panties, she pulled them down and over her long, shapely legs before kissing her way back up, from ankles to thighs. Addison tried to roll to her back but Callie held her firmly on her side, using the inside of her thigh for a pillow as she parted her silken folds and slid her tongue along her sex. Addison's other leg collapsed over Callie's shoulder and it could have been a suffocating experience, but it wasn't. Comfortable and intoxicated, Callie buried her face now, using her tongue in a way that Addison was obviously enjoying because her hand found the top of Callie's hair and tugged, pushing and pulling every single time she hit something the right way.

Which was a lot.

Scalp stinging, Callie slid two fingers into her wet passage and slowly pumped in and out as she sucked at the other woman's clit.

"Harder," Addison rasped. "Faster."

Callie complied without having to be told twice. She slammed her fingers into her now, hard enough to make the slapping of flesh against flesh drown out Addison's cries, but that was only temporary. A fevered pitch was reached when Callie added a third finger and raked her teeth over Addison's swollen nub. It was enough and a smile of satisfaction played over Callie's features despite the fact that she was being scalped and a set of strong thighs were squeezing her face off. She kept her hand in place, loving the wet warmth and the way that Addy's hips still undulated in a dirty, dirty circle.

It took a while for Addison's breathing to return to normal and when it did, she rolled onto her back, freeing Callie, who kissed her pubic bone, then her belly. Stretching like a sunbathing cat, Addison smiled as the other woman worked her way up her body, pressing kisses on every inch of her. When they were face to face, Callie lifted a questioning brow, glancing at Addison's mouth. There was no verbal response. Addison tugged her down, kissing her ferociously as her legs moved around her waist and she pushed her sex upward, hungrily searching for, begging for ... more.

They forgot that the room had ever been cold at all as again and again and again ... they created an inferno within each other.

The blizzard outside never had a chance of reaching their core.

Callie awoke to the smell of burning green beans and swearing. She opened one eye, glancing at her unfamiliar surroundings, then sat up fast. Addison was frantically stirring a smoking pot, but Callie wasn't really interested in that. The redhead was wearing her long johns and while they were too baggy and ill fitting ... knowing that she had preferred them to her own did something amazing inside Callie. She pushed the cover back and rose, naked and smiling. Addison realized that she was awake and held up the pot, making a face.

"I've ruined breakfast."

"S'okay," Callie told her, standing perfectly still because Addison was looking her fill of her in the morning light. She watched as Addison put the pan back on the stove, nearly missing it entirely, and held her breath, waiting for whatever came next.

Addison pulled off her glove, which she had obviously used as a potholder, and tossed it onto the table. With a look of uncertainty, she glanced down at her bare feet and said, "Uh, I found some water. If you're -"

"Are we going to talk about last night, Addison?"

When she met Callie's eyes, her face was as red as her hair. "Do you regret it?"

"No. Do you?"

"You didn't do it ... because ... because you were curious or -"

"You aren't the first woman I've slept with," Callie replied.

"I kinda figured that."

"Then why would I be curious?"

Addison worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "Maybe you were curious about whether or not I - I -"

"I'm pretty sure you slept with a woman before, too." Callie smiled at her, but it was a timid smile. "Either that or you watch a lot of girl porn on the internet."

"Maybe you were curious," Addison repeated, "about whether or not I felt the same way."

"What way is that?"

"I, uh, saw the way you were looking at me. When I was taking off my clothes."

"Excuse me," Callie said, playfully. "You were the one watching me."

"There's no television here. What else was I supposed to watch?"

Callie's mouth dropped in shock and angry tears suddenly blurred her vision. "Well, I'm thrilled that I could entertain you."

"Wait - what?" Addison watched in horror as Callie snatched up her jeans and yanked them on. "What are you -"

"I'm going to see if I can find my cell phone. Or make the climb up to get yours."

"I'll go with you."

"No, thanks! If you can entertain yourself until I get back, you can keep the fire going because I'm sure I'll be cold."

"Oh. OH! I was joking about -"

"Just ... shut up," Callie growled, tugging her sweater on. She was sweating by the time she pulled her boots on, but she still zipped her heavy coat and grabbed her gloves. "I'll be back."

"Callie, I didn't mean -"

But the door opened and slammed on her explanation.

It took Callie almost three hours to make the climb and even though she kept her eyes peeled for her cell phone, it was nowhere in sight. Of course, the mound of fresh snow would have made it impossible to find anyway. When she crested the top of the ravine, she cried out in joy when she spotted their luggage and made quick work of digging through for Addison's cell phone. She found it in the outside pocket of the smaller bag and could have screamed in relief when she saw that the battery was almost at full charge and the reception did not suck. She called 911 and quickly explained their whereabouts to the sympathetic operator. Another hour passed and Callie spent that hour pacing back and forth in the snow until she had worn a path down to the hard, muddy dirt beneath it.

Yes, she had thought more than once that Addison was beautiful.

And it had crossed her mind, possibly, after a few too many drinks that Addison would PROBABLY be really good in bed.

But never, ever had she expected anything to actually happen.

She wasn't sure which part hurt worse ... that it had been so amazing and couldn't happen again ... or that their friendship had possibly been irrevocably damaged.

The urge to cry had finally won out by the time she heard the snowmobiles. There were four in all and four large, burly 'rescuers' crowded around her offering warm coffee, blankets, and a ride to the lodge that was meant to be their destination all along. Callie refused it all, however, and demanded that she accompany the men to save Addison. The ride down the incline was much better, she decided, flat on her stomach. She had to pick the daredevil driver who went airborne more than once.

Addison, who had obviously heard the snow mobiles (or possibly Callie's terrified screams), was waiting in the clearing with her own blue snowsuit on. She waved her hands and jumped up and down happily when she saw that Callie was with them and wrenched her off the back of the snowmobile to give her a tight hug. Only then did Callie accept the coffee and when it was time to make the trip, she chose another driver and frantically signalled Addison away from the one she had endured earlier. Within the hour, they were being ushered to their suite, which had been vastly upgraded because of their trouble, and Callie tossed her backpack on the bed nearest the window. She pulled the curtain aside and looked out at the snowy terrain before she said, "Do you want room service?"

"I want to talk," Addison said, but her stomach rumbled and she sheepishly laid a hand over it. "Okay, maybe we could talk while we eat."

"You want the shower first?"

Addison picked up the menu and flipped through it. "What sounds good? Steak? I never want to see a green bean again as long as I live."

"Steak is fine," Callie told her. "You know how I like it. I'm going to shower. I'll be quick."

It was the second lathering of her hair that did it. Callie started to cry and she tried to tell herself that it was relief or exhaustion or possibly even soap in her eyes, but that wasn't the case. Things were weird.

And it got even weirder when the shower door slid open and Addison appeared.

"What are you -"

"You told me to shut up earlier and now it's my turn," Addison snapped. "Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to -"

"I wanted it to happen," Addison went on, undaunted. "I wanted you. And I'm not sorry. The only thing I'm sorry for is that I didn't do it sooner. I - wanted it, Callie. There you have it. Well? Say something."

"I - oh - ewww."

"WHAT!?"

"Shampoo in my mouth!" Callie cried, turning and rinsing, letting clean water run into her mouth. When her hair was free of Herbal Essence, she turned back around and put her hands on her hips. "You wanted to do it sooner?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know! Maybe because you were wrapped up in O'Malley. O'Malley, for God's sake! And you didn't see me!"

"I saw you. I just - how in the hell did we end up together? Like that? Like THIS."

"Hey! We haven't ended up anywhere ... except maybe where we should be." Addison smiled at her. "I don't have the answers, Cal. I don't. I just - I know that when you asked me to come on vacation - I wanted to come. Literally."

Callie felt her face turn red. "Good god. That was blunt."

"I wanted you to make me come."

"That was even blunter."

"Here's something else that's blunt." Addison stepped closer to her, a wicked gleam in her eye. "I'm going to die if you don't do it again."

"What are we doing, Addison? This isn't -"

"You can't have do-overs, Callie, and I finally realized that," Addison replied. "But you can have 'do it rights'. And that's what we're doing. We're doing this right. We'll take our time, we won't rush anything, and we'll be careful with each other, but if you don't touch me right now ... I'm going to drown you."

"It's nice to see that it's STILL about you. It's ALLLL about you. Everything's about Addison."

"Then the floor's all yours," Addison replied, dropping to her knees.

The End


End file.
